Towards the light
by PersonWithCrazyIdeas
Summary: The war had finally ended but with millions of losses. Allen was a lone survivor and fled to the ark. He created a new gate and found himself in the wonders of the land of Fiore.


**Author Speaking: This is my first man and Fairy Tail crossover. Please review and follow. I accept constructive criticism I want to improve!**

_Everyone…  
Everything…  
Gone…  
Forever…  
Friends…  
Alone…  
For…  
Eternity…_

Why? Why me? What did I do? Why am I in a world like this? One by one they disappear, out of my reach. What did I do to deserve this?  
No. Why did they deserve to die?

The exorcist fell to the ground of a bloody **battlefield.** His snow white hair dyed in crimson blood. The rain poured heavily, you could confuse his tears for the water that dripped onto his by the rain. He kneeled there, alone, only to keep walking by himself. He was drenched in rain and **blood**. The blood was **his, his friends and his enemies.** The war that drove many to die, become one of those fallen, had finally ended, leaving one survivor in the middle of the millions of corpses that lay on the ground.

Then a cacophony of roaring thunder boomed in the night sky. Lightning flashed within the dark grey weeping clouds.

_Mana I'm alone…again. I give…up…_

Then a flash of white appeared beneath the survivor and he disappeared in it. He found himself in the 14th's room. The whole room was white. The only contrast was the blood, Allen's torn clothing, his scar and the light blue shadows in the corners and under the furniture. He limped over to the piano, while staining the bright white floor with his blood tracks. He pressed a triad, C, E and G. A gate opened within the room on the left. He slowly made his way to the gate that was wooden and had a fairy insignia engraved on it.

Once he entered the bright sunlight met his stormy grey eyes, causing him to shield his eyes from it and look down. He found himself standing in front of a giant building made mostly out of wood. The sound of the lively people in town drowned in Allen's endless trauma. He did not give a care anymore, he saw nothing special or fun anymore. Although his eyes were grey they had given a lot of emotion in the past, so did his mouth which usually had its corners upwards, but now they were the opposite. He slowly opened the giant spectacular doors which went undetected by Allen. The lively crowd of mages stopped to see an injured person. Who first they thought was old but after a few seconds they noticed it was a boy no older than 15. They all gave concerned looks. Allen knew they were staring but chose to ignore them. He was wandering aimlessly. Until another white haired person came, she was the bartender that Allen saw. He was just a meter from the bar, she offered him to sit down and wait. Then a blue-haired little girl came rushing over. A blue light shone around her hands and she put her hands close to Allen. Allen felt reassured at the warm feeling he felt as his wounds were being healed and the blood disappearing, but he couldn't smile at all. The light disappeared and Allen felt cured.  
He opened his mouth to say '_thank you'_ but it wouldn't come out. "Are you okay now?" The white haired girl and blue haired girl said in unison. "I'm Wendy! It's nice to meet you." The blue-haired girl said introduced. Her hair was in pigtails and her hair leaned a bit to the side as she smiled. "I'm Mirajane! Welcome to Fairy Tail." The other greeted.

"So boy what are you here for? Perhaps, a new mage?" A small old man came along. "Master!" Everyone inside the guild building yelled surprised.

"Can you speak?" He asked softly. He had a feeling this boy had just experienced something horrible recently.  
"Come with me." The guild master gestured. He then led Allen to somewhere quiet.

The room they were in was the infirmary. He told Allen to sit on the bed and rest after talking was done. Allen simply nodded. The guild master sat on the chair next to the hospital bed.  
"My name is Makarov Dreyar. Might I ask, what is your name?" Makarov asked politely.  
"…" Allen did not answer, in fact he couldn't he couldn't smile either. Then tears formed in his eyes. At that action Makarov was surprised and realised something bad had happened.  
Makarov started to help him calm down.  
Allen wiped the tears from his eyes but they still came flowing down. He had thought they had all dried up after crying hard and not stopping, but he was wrong.

**Author speaking: I have come to stop this chapter from continuing! I will upload the next chapter today as well. Maybe. Words/letters: 800**


End file.
